My Diary, Your Diary
by Daana
Summary: Karen was sad after the match with Deimon at the Kanto Tournament. Not just because they lost but she would go back to her daily life again. But after a match that evening. She met someone. She met Sena. And that changed the course of her daily life.
1. The First Time

It was rainy that afternoon.

A young blonde brunette was running as if she was in a hurry for something while holding a small book with a golden plate in front that is inscribed with the letters **DIARY**.

_

* * *

_

_Her name is Karen. And this is her story._

_A story about what true destiny is._

_What soul mate means._

_And what happens when you wait for the right time._

* * *

"Passed the sky Bridge Clock Tower which will lead to Barney's Restaurant and where next?"

Koizume Karen looked around frantically. From her left where she saw the sleeping river this night and to her right where the bushy trees leads to another street where if she's right it may lead to Barney's Restaurant. In front of her is another road. **__****Where does this one lead me?**

"I think I'm lost again"

Karen felt lonely, running from the outskirts of Japan, looking for someone whom loved that place just like she does. And now here she is besides a clock tower lost in mind to find that right place.

"_I think she was the most kind and gentle person I have ever met in my life"_

Those words lingered in her mind.

_**What did he mean when he said that?**_

_**Were you really thinking about me that time?**_

She remembered that time when he told her a secret. The time when the Kanto tournament was over. Of course, they never expected that Karen's team would lose. But they did. And they were a little sad and a little happy because they realized what teamwork really is. She was glad too but most importantly, Karen was able to meet someone. A small but brave in personality. He's very kind to others and even greets others respectively. Something about him got Karen's attention. He was the most physically weak member in the winning football team but he is also one of the strongest player in the entire football tournament. He's handsome yet alluring. Quite cute too and that evening was one of the most special day of Karen.

An evening with him.

A secret with Sena.


	2. That Evening

Karen is not an ordinary young girl. Perhaps it's because that she hates liars a lot. She can describe a person by just simply looking at them. She also dislikes being disorganized especially when her room is a mess since this is her way of balancing her life in this disorganized world. She wants it clean, not exactly as clean as itself but as in really clean. No dust. Spotless.

Others have teased her being immaculate. But it's true, she really does, your typical perfectionist and she's really embarrassed for others to know this because no one accepts her as this.

But she found one. Hasn't she?

She smiled the thought as she took the road in front of her.

Not really as she found it but she felt it. A normal boy who accepts a perfectionist like her. And it happened that memorable evening.

_**Though he's clumsy. **_Grinned again but this time with a giggle.

* * *

Karen was hurrying in leaving the tournament venue. She was late. Of course she is. She's a girl and it takes time to wear proper clothes. So she slipped in her river blue blouse and yellow curly slippers.

The team left her and was eating at Barney's Restaurant along with the winning team, once she saw that no one was at the entrance of the stadium.

Even Taka Honjo.

" _Karen, were going first at Barney's Restaurant. Meet us there." Heracles said while she was at her closet room undressing._

_Minutes later, "Karen, were going now at Barney's Restaurant" It was Takeru_

"_Can you wait for me? And where is the venue?" she said_

"_Not that I can't, but others are so excited really to come, just understand them for now. I can't let this come to pass. It's the first I noticed this on them. Anyway just head north and turn right on Truth street, enter BayView Garden Park and head for the exit, you will see it there"_

" _Wa.. Wait" She said. The pressured Karen was too much pressured._

"_Karen" It was Taka._

"_I'll try to wait for you at entrance a little bit. You know Achilles also takes time to undress his clothes and wear proper clothing." Taka said._

_He was right and that calmed her down. So she continued to undress._

_**He didn't waited. **_Karen thought. _**It was just a few 14 minute right? Or was it 17 minutes? Even though he is understanding. **_She grinned.

Taka was the only person who saw her straight in his eyes. Though in football terms. He recruited her to be a quarterback and that made her a little happy. Actually, they were almost linked as a pair because they were so close that even the members were so jealous of them especially Achilles who has a big crush on her. But Taka never looked at her on who she is. What she likes. Though what she likes about him is he's so well groomed, calm and really understanding a lot. _**But I understand if he didn't waited, maybe something came up.**_

_**But really, my team found some great rivals there. I'm glad.**_

Karen's team was always the winner of every year's tournament. But this time, they had a match. A worthy rival for next year. _Some true friends_. She thought.

She entered the park where this was the fastest way of reaching the restaurant. The sign says _Bay View Garden Park._

The moment she entered the park, she felt a slight chill. Because it was dark as she entered. The only light post she could see is meters away from her.

_**I hope your right Takeru**_

She could imagine eyes on these night trees this evening. And even imagined some strange voices calling her. But it was her imagination. She thought.

The moon above her was shining bright and it calmed her down a bit.

Actually the truth is, she really didn't want to come. She just wants to be alone for now because it was their first loss and also another sad day tomorrow.

She went into tears as she walks by and there she saw someone standing under the tree besides the only lamp post she could see. A small and fragile boy having a height of 5'1 feet tall. Just the same as her size. She cannot exactly see him directly because of the darkness that envelopes the park. Only his shadow figure.

Karen stopped at first sight. _**He moved.**_

"Are you okay?" he said. Appearing from the shadows. _**It was Sena and she saw her crying.**_

Karen felt a little embarrassed in her mood today,

"Don't worry, I'm fine" _**But she was not fine. **_She thought

"I don't think you are fine" he said as he walks closer to her with a smile, a heart warming smile, Karen was overwhelmed. _**He was worrying even though we aren't that close. Why?**_

"No. Really I'm fine. Thank you" , she gave him a fake smile with tears.

He smiled. "I know how it feels, to lose for the first time" he said as he got close to her side.

_**He knew?**_

"I once cried too when we lost to Seibu. But you know, losing is part of life. In my part, it makes me a better player like right now and I think in your part… "

He paused while looking at me and grinned as if he means something from that

"It will make more beautiful just like right now"

Most of the boys would definitely say that to her because she's really beautiful, flirting her, flattering her just to get close to her and she doesn't like that. They were too obvious.

But what he said wasn't flirting nor was there a hint of joke. It was just some simple yet kind words that made her heart calm down. He was trying to comfort her. _**He understands me.**_

So she did not resisted her tears anymore. She cried with all of her heart. _**How thoughtful that someone would really care for a perfectionist, Sena**_

Sena suddenly grabbed her hands.

"Follow me, I have something special to show you"

She sniffed. "Where to?"

Curious and at the same time bothered. She was staring at her linked hands to him. _**He's holding my hands!**_

Only Honjo and Takeru were able to hold her hands because she trust them both. But she doesn't know Sena yet. Morever, trust him.

But a part of her wanted to trust him. Doesn't she? Karen smiled.

So she shrug that thought. _**Maybe this won't be a sad evening**_

Not just because he comforted her and even made her smile that she is feeling this much excitement right now. But she was enjoying herself this evening at the park.

"That's a secret" He said. As they run past behind the trees.

He's enjoying with him

He's having fun with Sena Kobayakawa.


End file.
